Recently, there has been known an automobile or the like which is provided with a vehicle seat which includes a seat cover having a seat heater as a countermeasure for protecting an occupant from coldness.
A conventional seat heater is configured of a base material and a heater wire. Further, the seat heater is disposed inside a skin which forms the seat cover, and is fixed to the skin by sewing (see PTL 1, for example).
Further, to enhance an aesthetic design of the seat cover, quilting is performed on the skin in many cases. In such cases, quilting is performed by sewing wadding to the skin and, thereafter, the seat heater is mounted on the skin.
The reason is as follows. When quilting is performed after the skin, the wadding and the seat heater are integrally formed, it is often the case where a heater wire of the seat heater is broken by a sewing needle. Accordingly, the seat heater is mounted on the skin to which the wadding is sewn by a method such as sticking.
In view of the above, there has been a demand for a seat heater whose heater wire is not broken even when quilting is performed after the skin, the wadding and the seat heater are integrally formed.
Further, when quilting is performed after the skin and the wadding are integrally formed, it is necessary to use wadding having a large thickness to impart a feeling of large thickness to the seat cover. However, when the wadding having a large thickness is used, since the seat heater is mounted on the wadding after quilting is performed, a distance between a surface of the skin of the seat cover and the seat heater is large. Accordingly, there have been drawbacks with respect to a temperature elevation performance and comfortableness such as a drawback that a time until heat generated by the seat heater reaches the surface of the skin of the seat cover is delayed.